The Rift: A Tokka Story
by impartofthefandom
Summary: Set during, "The Rift." Lao Beifong hasn't made an appearance yet and no destruction was caused what so ever. I can't give a summary without giving any spoilers, so read on to find out what happens to our Dynamic Duo. It's been said for generations even though no one cares but I'm going to say it anyway: It's my first fanfic. TOKKA GOODNESS! UNITE, MY TOKKANEERS!
1. Do You Like Him?

The sun was just a speck of light compared to the darkness that had embraced the valley. It soon hid itself from the stars and the moon, only to show itself again once its counterparts have gone.

The son of the one of the leaders of the Earthen Fire Refinery asked his guests if they would like to stay with him at his place of residence for the night. The seven guests politely declined, as they would prefer to stay under the stars.

The Gaang had missed their old trips and camp-outs. After the war ended, there wasn't any more time for the pleasure of those things anymore. Staying in high-class places in Ba Sing Se or the Palace in the Fire Nation can really get quite boring.

And with just the four of them—the _original_ Team Avatar—along with the Air Acolytes, surely staying under the night sky wouldn't hurt.

It was a shame that Zuko couldn't be with them to celebrate the festival, but of course, he had to spend time with his mother and new family members.

Satoru said to call if they needed anything, and then bid them a "Good night," heading home.

The group sat on logs around the lit fire with Sokka and Toph together on one log, Aang and Katara on another, and the air acolytes on the third one.

Sokka and Toph were eating the meat they got from the market earlier that day and the others were eating some bread and vegetables.

They said nothing for the time being and just enjoyed the heat and dancing of the fire under the full moon.

Toph was the first one to finish her dinner and licked the sauce off the stick, sucking it off her fingers. She slid down so that her back was flat against the log. Her arms were behind her head when she stated to no one in particular, "I'm bored."

"The do _something_!" Sokka said, not at all happy that the earthbender finished her meat before him.

"I don't know what to do! Why don't _you_ plan something, Oh Great Idea Guy." she said sarcastically.

Sokka just rolled his eyes, forgetting that Toph couldn't see his gesture.

It was long after any of them said anything else. Once they were all done, with sticks burning in the fire, one of the Air Acolytes suggested, "Why don't we just give questions to each other and answer them?"

Toph snorted. "You mean like a conversation?" She was annoyed at their lack of common sense.

"Aren't these fan girls supposed to be smart?" she thought to herself. But she later mentally noted that she would definitely create a joke about this later and share it with Sokka. "I'm thinking of a good prank for these fan girls, but I'll need Sokka's help with it later.

The mischievous expression on Toph's face was enough for Sokka to read her mind. After all, they were the best of friends who always knew what kind of shenanigans the other one was up to.

This made him snort and chuckle, covering his mouth to prevent him from laughing. Katara gave him a confused look, while Toph kept on raising her eyebrows up and down, up and down, expectantly at Sokka. This was enough for him to burst into laughter and for Toph to join him.

Katara shot them an angry look and stomped her feet hard on the ground for Toph. After wiping some joyous tears from their faces, and coughing out some phlem, and clearing their throats, the duo finally stopped laughing.

"Proceed." Sokka said, in a very annoying fancy-like tone which made Toph and himself snort.

"To make it more interesting," one of the Air Acolytes continued, still vexed with their behavior, "whoever doesn't answer the question will have to have a punishment of some sort. Or a penalty. You have to answer the question given to you, no matter how you hate to answer it. Sound good?"

The rest of the group just nodded.

"Katara?"

The waterbender sighed and tried to give a smile—for the sake of the others, of course. The other two were still on her nerves, but she didn't want to ruin the night. It was clearly planted on her face that she was on the verge of tearing her poor brother apart.

"Okay, so, Sweetie?" she turned to Aang with a real smile this time.

He smiled back. "Yes, Sweetie?"

"Stop! No! _Oogies_!" exclaimed both Toph and Sokka at the same time, along with coordinated dramatic gestures. It was like they planned what they had to do every time Katara or Aang did that long ago.

Katara brushed them off and asked her boyfriend, "Would you like to have kids one day?"

Toph and Sokka kept saying what they always did, and didn't stop until Aang and Katara stopped talking about their future.

"Yes. How many?" Aang asked this time.

"Three. What will their names be?"

"Kya, Bumi, and Tenzin. How about it?"

"Perfect! But why?"

"Kya for your mother, Bumi for my long time friend, and Tenzin because, well, it was the first thing that popped into my head."

Katara grinned from ear to ear, wrapping her arms around Aang and kissing him quickly as a "Thank you" and an "I love you".

Sokka was fed up with all that "_Ooginess_" and said, "Ugh! Katara! Why don't you and Aang go somewhere else? Don't go all '_Oogie_' over here!"

He shield his eyes until the kiss was done.

Toph agreed with her secret crush and said, "Yeah! And I'll be honored to earthbend you guys out of here!"

Katara was already fed up. The both of them have been like that ever since she and Aang got together. Before, she was only able to shoot back at Sokka because of Suki, but now, she will be able to take revenge _Toph_, too.

"Oh yeah? What about your _kiss with Suki,_ Sokka?" Katara shouted, now standing up.

Sokka just stuck his tongue out. "You and Aang are way worse!"

Toph snorted. "Yeah, _right_." she muttered, but Katara heard it well.

This was the moment she was always waiting for.

"Oh, really now, Toph? Are you sure you didn't show some "_Oogies_" earlier?"

"Why, _yes_, Katara. I don't show '_Oogies_.'"

"'_I_ would _love_ to be in a partnership with _you_, Satoru! Oh, Satoru! You have such a nice factory!'" she mimicked in the best Toph-like voice she could muster.

Toph stomped her foot hard on the ground which sent a strong earth wave that rippled until the end of the island. Sokka was near Toph so he held on to her shoulder to keep his balance.

Toph blushed furiously but yelled back, "_What_?! I didn't say that! You're lying!" But she still couldn't hide the red color in her cheeks.

Katara noticed this and asked in a super girly voice, "Am I, now, Toph?"

"Yes! Ugh! What's with you people? You can't even feel a heartbeat!

"I can tell you're lying, Toph." he said, faintly, afraid of the wrath of his teacher. "I've learned enough from my Sifu to feel your heartbeat."

"Traitor!" she turned her back to them but said nothing else.

Sokka's face was pale the whole time, and there was a flipping feeling in his stomach that he couldn't control. "What are they talking _about_, Toph?" he asked her quietly, putting a hand on her shoulder and turning her body so she faced him.

"I don't know, okay! What's the big deal! Sheesh!" she threw her hands up in the air.

Sokka decided not to push her further so got an extra piece of meat from his back and quietly chewed on it. He didn't like where this was going.

"Maybe this sick feeling is just me being hungry." he thought, trying to convince himself. But he knew better.

"_Toph likes Satoru!_" Katara said in a sing-song voice, frolicking around the fire.

Toph was about to make Katara fly to the moon but then Sokka was taken aback and choked on his meat. Toph had to punch his back to get it out of him. He murmured a "Thank you". His face was pale and he looked at Toph with a disbelieving look. He shot an eyebrow at her but she couldn't see it.

"So you like him, _don't you_?" the little Air Acolyte boy asked, voice loud, but not too pushy.

"No!" she sent another earth wave.

Sokka sighed of relief, but then questioned his actions later.

He was no where near finished with his meat but held a bottle of water on his right for when he finishes despite it.

Though after a long half hour of much denial and encouragement, Toph threw her hands in the air and screeched, "Okay, okay! So I _like_ him a little, what's the _big deal_?! Stop asking me _these_ questions!" She was shouting annoyingly at them repetitively until they stopped. They just smiled and giggled at their triumph.

Sokka suddenly spat the water he was drinking all over the fire. Aang lit it up again.

"You _what_?!" he screamed irritably, standing up.

"I'm not going to say it twice, Meathead!" She turned away from him to hide the blush and tried to hide the embarrassment in her tone with anger. But little did she know, it wasn't working. The others were giggling.

"You _like_ him?! Why in _Yue's name_ would you even like a _guy like him_! He's not even _smart_! He doesn't know how to _read maps_! He's not _strong_! He can't use a _sword_ or throw a _boomerang_! He nothing like _me_!" he said the last part softly. He knew who he was implying, but he didn't care. All he cared about was Toph at that moment. "Or anything like a _war hero_! Ugh! _Toph?! How could you?_ How can you like someone _like him_? How can you even like someone _at all_?! _This isn't you_! How could you! You're even worst than Aang and Katara!" he kept screaming at her, distaste in his look, and standing up.

Toph turned to face him. "_What's the deal, Sokka?!_ It's not a big deal! Get a hold of yourself before I blast you to the next factory!" She was standing too.

Their arms were flying in the air as they argued.

The others were hiding behind their logs, scarred at the arguing best friends.

"This is scary." Aang said, who was squeezing Katara's hand quite hard.

"You said it. Those two _never_ fight!" she said, squeezing his hand back.

"Well, there was that time when Zuko wanted to join our group." he stated, recalling. But he shook his head to erase the memory. "But that's not the point. The three of us were against Toph on that one, not just the two of them. And we weren't even so much as yelling!"

"You're right. This is getting out of hand. We have to do something."

"But what?"

Katara brought her shoulders up and down and continued watching the fight.

"It is a big deal! You like him!" he pinched the bridge of his nose then held her by her shoulders and asked in a softer voice, "_Do you like him, Toph?_" He sounded really hurt. Though he didn't know why he was so caught up with Toph liking Satoru. It should be a big deal for him, actually. But he couldn't just ignore the fact.

It hadn't bothered him when a guy similar to her age kissed her on the cheek at the fire nation during their hiding in the war. But for some reason, he felt a great _jealousy_ overcome him.

He didn't want _anyone_ to be with Toph. Toph was _his_ best friend and no one can take her _away from him_. But he felt that it wasn't just because she was her best friend, she was something _more_ but he couldn't put his finger on it... Or even admit it, for that matter.

Toph was surprised by his touch because she still felt a tiny pang of love for Sokka. He was her _first love_. She had grown to get used to him being with Suki and eventually abandoned the idea if loving him all together. She liked Satoru but she still felt that love for Sokka in her heart.

"Yes." she said, still blushing. But not from Satoru, but from Sokka. There was also hurt in her voice.

"I can't believe you!" He threw his arms up and stormed off.

"There's definitely something wrong with them, Sweetie." Aang said, finally coming out of hiding.

Toph just grunted and stormed off in the opposite direction. She thought that sokka was overreacting. So what if she liked another guy? Sokka _never liked her back_ before. And then there was that Kyoshi Warrior. Suki. But that touch felt so warm, so sweet. And he sounded really hurt. She couldn't get her mind straight.

"Definitely." Katara said, gesturing the others to stand as well.


	2. Why Am I Falling For You?

Toph went to the opposite side of camp and made an earth tent around her. She didn't want anyone to disturb her thoughts, and fortunately for her, no one bothered to get up from the campfire after the heated argument. But she could tell they—more specifically, Aang and Katara—were in an intense discussion.

She was hidden under the shade of many trees and branches, and if you didn't look close enough, you wouldn't even notice her there at all.

The thoughts that were flooding her head were swarming in and out, the voices echoing in her ears. Toph couldn't think straight because Sokka made everything so confusing. She knew she already liked Satoru, but then Sokka's big breakdown happened and she wasn't so sure anymore.

"Ugh! Sokka! Why did you have to make everything so damn complicated?!" she screamed through her tent, the palms of her hands covering her ears—in hopes of silencing the sing-song voice of Sokka in her head.

"I'm so glad we added you to the group!" the voice said.

As much as Toph loved the sound of Sokka's voice, it wasn't the right time. The worst possible time, actually.

"No! Get it out! Get it out!" she kept screaming. Although she was far away, her earth tent wasn't soundproof, and her voice was really loud.

The group around the fire thought they heard something from the far distance to their right.

"Don't you think someone should go check on her?" one of the Air Acolytes asked.

"No, I think this is their problem. I don't think we should put out noses in unless we want Toph to bury us to the center of the earth." Katara said, trying to put a little sarcasm in her voice, but it just wasn't the same.

The rest just muttered some phrases saying they agreed and continued staring at the fire.

Katara glanced at Aang and they both just nodded. They knew what they had to do, and it was about time they got started if they wanted to accomplish their goal. They excused themselves from the group and headed in two opposite directions. They wished each other "Good Luck" and ran through the plan one last time and waited for their cue.

Back with Toph, all thoughts of Sokka and her together filled her mind. At first, she was happy, but then she remembered why she was so confused in the first place.

She remembered when they first landed at her garden in Goaling, how Sokka gave her back her Earth Rumble belt but accidentally hit her but helped her up afterwards, the way she made fun of him when Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee chased them around, and despite that, he even tried to make her stay unlike the others, when she first called him "Snoozles" when she was teaching Aang airbending and he eventually gave in to the name.

How he defended her when Appa was lost and all Aang could blame was her, how forgetful but cute he is when he forgets she's blind, the time during Serpents Pass when he apologized to her for not saying "Thank you" after saving his life from a "rockalanche," and another when Azula tried drilling through the walls of Ba Sing Se.

The way he complimented her on how beautiful she looked during Bosco's party during the war, how he was so concerned after Katara told them how she and Toph had to teach the girls who were making fun of Toph a lesson, and how Sokka made sure Toph was always by his side during the search for Appa in Lake Laogai.

He would always prefer her company over the others and would always ask her to join him when the group went their separate ways.

Other times he didn't notice like when Ty Lee was pretending to be in a Kyoshi Warrior uniform and was flirting with Sokka. Real Kyoshi Warrior or not, she would have earthbended her towards Mars.

When she was captured by the order of her father and Sokka was so worried he helped her up Appa, telling her to be careful, and told her to hang on to him so that she wouldn't fall. After that, she always held unto Sokka and Sokka didn't mind one bit.

After Aang was almost killed and they had to raid a Fire Nation boat, Sokka counted on Toph and Toph counted on him. He told her what to do and she did it. When they would go into the village to get some meat and would talk all day non-stop.

Their little group hugs where Sokka and Toph always found a way to hold on to each other even if the others were in the way. When he asked her to dance but wasn't able to when Aang brought some Fire Nation Students over from where he was pretending to be schooling.

She would hold on to him when Katara pretended to be the Painted Lady and they had to walk around the village—which was made of wood—where she lost contact with her element. Sokka even held her hand under his when they were walking away from Shoe's shop once.

He gave her her now most prized possession—her meteor bracelet. She thought of her while making his sword. Her! Of all people! And he even gave her something as a remembrance. She recalls his fast heartbeat as he gave it to her and his relaxation of breath once she said she loved it.

Always telling her to be careful and not go too far when they passed bodies of water because he didn't want the same thing that happened to Toph in the "Serpent's Pass" happen to her again.

How they would talk non-stop about how funny Aang looked when he went to the Spirit World and found out about Sozin's Comet. He would be the one by her side, her partner in crime, when it came to scams. He defended her against Katara and even had a heart-to-heart talk with him on the cliff side. It was one of her favorite memories.

They would always work hand-in-hand and watched each other's back. He trusted her with being the leader of the Earthbenders during the invasion. When they were in the subs and about to depart, he even gave her a kiss on the cheek as "Good Luck." She tried to comfort him when Azula was playing with them and kept telling him it wasn't his fault Suki got captured. He told her she was the only one that he could count on at that moment.

Even with the failed Invasion Plan, Sokka and Toph still joked around and bickered at each other non-stop. For them as a way of passing the time. And even when they had a little disagreement because of Zuko wanting to join the group, Sokka still offered to carry Toph around the Western Air Temple even though her feet were healed. The talk they had after Zuko was let into the group. Sokka kept apologizing on how it was his fault she got burned and he was supposed to be there with her. They never fought after that...

... Until today, that is.

But then everything changed when Suki came back and Sokka was always spending time with his girlfriend. That was when she abandoned hope on him, but not quite. Not all the hope.

He still never forgot her when they were battling airships and risked his life so many times just shielding her from the rubble and holding her hand and never letting go the whole time. Sacrificing his Space Sword and Boomerang for her. Willing her to hold on even if she was dangling in the air and only their finger tips touched.

She was going to confess then and there, but, fortunately for her, Suki came just in time. After her crush's girlfriend saved her life, she no longer had ill feelings towards Suki and welcomed the thought of Sokka and her being together. Even if it meant she, herself had to let go of her first love.

Everything went so smoothly after that, even with the commotion that finally settled in Yu Dao. She still had feelings for the Water Tribe boy, but kept them hidden. He even helped her teach her Metalbending Students metalbending.

Then came Satoru, who was the only one other than Sokka who seemed to love her work and praise her. She decided to open her heart just a bit, and let the thought of liking Satoru flow through her mind. Things went well at first, but everything went topsy turvy after their heated argument earlier in the night.

Nonetheless, she couldn't help but smile at the reoccurrence and then laughed to herself at how oblivious Sokka is. And how one push of jealousy was all it took for him to notice her fully. Toph decided to go the cliff side and just hang her feet in the air. She made sure it wasn't the same place where Sokka was sitting.

Meanwhile...

Sokka was dangling his feet in the air with his head in his hands. He was shaking terribly even if the temperature was no where near cold. Thoughts also drifted in his head and he kept seeing Toph's face wherever her looked. In the trees, in the flowers, and in the rocks, most especially. Even Yue looked especially like Toph tonight. With her signature Blind Bandit smile.

"What in Odin's name is wrong with me? I keep seeing Toph. Toph. Toph! Ugh!"

He began to try and recall what first made him think of Toph in the first place. But then the thought just won't come to him. He prayed to Yue and told her to help him because he was so confused.

Lately, he began seeing Toph in a different way. Noticing her smile, the unique style in which she earthbends, how her voice would sound whenever she teased him and the sweet sound when they would just talk. He began to notice how despite how pale her eyes are, it was like he could see the world when he looked at them.

He would always be so concerned for her and was always fretting if he didn't know where Toph was.

She would always cling to him whenever she was out of her element, and how she would lead the way and take his hand whenever they went somewhere dark and pitch black.

The words, "That's why you have me" echoes through his head in her sweet little voice and he can't help but smile.

He then shakes his head hard from side to side in disbelief.

"No, no, no. Toph is just a little kid. But then again, she is already 15 years old. And it's been 3 years since I first saw her. No. No. No. Suki. Suki's your girlfriend, Sokka, so stop thinking about Toph." he looked dreamily at her face in his mind.

"Whose smile can change the world in a day, and whose abilities should not be taken for granted. Who always manages to put a smile on my face and her lips so pale—" he realized what he was saying and slapped himself, hard.

"What in Azula's fire am I saying! Have I gone mad?! Wait, didn't Katara say she had a new drink for us to try? I snuck in some last night. Yes! What if it was Cactus Juice? That explains everything! But then, why would Katara buy Cactus Juice in the first place? No, no. It's the Cactus Juice. It's the Cactus Juice."

He kept on talking to himself about how Toph is just a kid and how it was all the Cactus Juice's doing. He tried thinking of Suki's face and things about her but it always led to Toph again.

Like how Suki's fighting style is so unique, but then Toph's is even more unique, that Suki wore makeup all the time then he remembered Toph with her makeup during the Bosco's birthday during the war.

All his thoughts led to Toph somehow and he couldn't stop thinking about her. He was throwing his fists on the ground so hard it made the earth shake just a bit.

Aang felt the shake and called Katara over from the other side.

"Feels like someone's making the earth shake." he said to no one in particular.

"Toph?" Katara asked, walking up to Aang.

"No, it couldn't be. Toph's shake would send the factory down. I'm surprised she hasn't sent this place shaking yet. It came from there." he pointed to the opposite direction of Toph.

"Sokka?"

"I guess, he must be really mad."

"This is going to be harder than we thought."


	3. Is This The End?

The earth kept shaking harder and harder, cracks forming near the cliff side where Sokka was sitting. Toph finally felt the rumble and decided to go where it was coming from. When she got a bit closer, she felt Sokka's heartbeat and debated whether she should check on him or not. She decided on it because the pounding of feet and fists were too much for her vibration-sensing-feet.

Toph was going to storm to Sokka and demand that he be quiet. She wasn't going to let him off that easily. And frankly, she still had her head in a daze.

She breathed in and out from behind a bush and put on her mad face. Stomping her foot one by one and making the earth rumble so that Sokka would notice her.

Sokka felt her coming and was about to open his mouth to say something but was cut off by Toph's finger.

Toph stopped a few feet from Sokka and made one last hit towards the ground.

"I just ha—" she was immediately cut off by the side of the cliff cracking and breaking.

"Uh oh." they both said in unison.

Just then, the cliff fell from the earth and into an abyss.

Sokka and Toph were screaming on the top of their lungs. Sokka's scream was like a little girl at first, but then became lower when he started to call Toph. They screamed each other's names like their life depended on it. Which it did, actually.

The abyss was really deep so they had some time before they reach the bottom.

After some hectic screams, they finally got their head straight. Sokka was the first one to think ahead.

"Toph! Toph! Toph, listen to me." he said in a comforting tone, reaching for Toph.

Both of their eyes were filled with water because they knew that this would be the end of it.

Sokka finally got a hold of Toph's arms and at first she was hesitant because of the unknown touch but she later realized it was Sokka and pulled him into a tight hug. She held onto him like a koala bear, never wanting to let go. Sokka did the same.

She buried her face into his shoulder and cried more and more. "I'm so sorry, Sokka! I did this. It's all my fault. Now we're going to fall and... and... we're going to... to... die!" she cried some more and Sokka just held her tight and tried hushing her.

But they both knew who was responsible and Sokka had no control so he just cried as well, hugging Toph for what seemed the last time. He buried his face in her hair and took in her smell of earth—they smell he had so grown to love, the signature scent of him best friend.

They both cried in each other's arms.

"No, no, Toph. Don't say things like that! This isn't your fault. We shouldn't have stayed near the cliff. It's my fault, I was the one making all the noise. Now don't you go thinking this is all your doing. Because it's not, Toph! It's not!" he voice was demanding, yet comforting. He fought back the tears and embraced Toph even more.

"No, Sokka. This is all my fault! If I hadn't been stomping around this wouldn't have happened! I'm so, so sorry! Now look at us, we're falling to our deaths! We might as well be honest with each other." she said persistently, pain and fear in her words.

Sokka backed away a bit, just enough so that he would be able to look at Toph with her unseeing eyes. He held her chin between his fingers and said with a somewhat cracking voice, "No, Toph, no." She opened her mouth to protest but Sokka kept talking. "If it's anyone's fault, it's both of ours. It isn't one-sided." She nodded. "Now if we're going to be completely honest with each other, I have something to say."

"For a Sokka, he seems to be taking this pretty well. Not at all what I expected. He's just like how he was when I was dangling in the air on a battleship during Sozin's Comet. Put together and determined." Toph thought to herself.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and said before Sokka could continue, "No, I have to say something." Sokka just nodded in approval. She stammered quite a bit before realizing this would be her last chance to talk to Sokka and she didn't want to mess up.

"I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time now, but for specific reasons, I can't. Mainly, Suki." He raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "For almost three years now, I have grown to have feelings for you. I care for you more than a friend. Not just a crush. And since we don't have much time left," she shed tear, "all I can say is: Sokka, I lo—"

She was cut short by Sokka's lips pressed against hers. Almost instantly, she replied by deepening the kiss. It was just like a faint brush on the lips, but it was enough for them. That one kiss had all the emotion, the passion, the love, the feelings they had for each other. All of the doubt and hesitation and waiting was swept away with that one kiss.

It felt like eternity until parted, but none of them were gasping for air. It felt so right, so perfect, like everything stopped for them at that moment. Heaven and Earth collided for even just one second, and their lives were absolutely divine and perfect. Nothing bad surrounded them. They weren't falling to their deaths. The light of the moon shone so brightly on just them. And the others could have sworn the rest of the world was dark while that one spotlight was just on them.

Sokka could feel his surroundings getting damper and darker by the second and he knew it was almost time. He parted with Toph and looked into her eyes, brushing her bangs away. He chuckled and said oh so perfectly and sweetly, "I love you, Toph."

Tears of joy fell down Toph's cheeks and she replied with a divine, "I love you, Sokka."

They embraced each other for one last time as the ground was getting closer and closer. But at that moment, the both of them didn't care anymore. As long as they had each other, as long as they were in each other's arms until the end, and as long as they both said how they felt, nothing else in the world mattered. It was just the two of them, the dynamic duo against the world.

As they awaited the final impact, they both murmured to each other at the same time, but with all the powers


	4. Toph Kissed Me?

"Sokka," a ghostly voice came from above.

The Water Tribe boy shield his eyes with his arms and looked up at the illuminating white light. It was too bright that he was scared if he looked straight at it, it would blind him.

"Sokka," it said again, but this time it was so familiar, Sokka was sure her knew who it came from. He slowly put him arm back down to his side and stepped closer to the light.

"Yue?"

"Yes, Sokka."

Yue was a figure floating in the air, her white hair flying behind her. But this was getting really creepy. Yue never really showed herself to him before.

The sudden realization came to his mind. His face suddenly dropped to the ground. "Am I dead?" he was fighting the urge to cry—for his pride's sake—but he was cracking.

"No, Sokka, you're not dead." she sounded very calm about this whole situation. Then again, she was already a spirit.

He sucked in his breath. "Where's Toph?"

"She's okay. You'll see her soon enough."

There was a silent pause. Not knowing what else to say, "Why am I here, Yue?"

He was going to tell her that he missed her and still loved her. But that would be a lie. He still had feelings for her, of course, but not the same ones he had before.

"You're unconscious. I have taken the liberty to talk to you at this stage, since you can't exactly enter the Spirit World."

"Talk to me about what?"

She waited before she explained, "I have come here to help you. I've noticed you've been feeling really confused about your feelings lately. You're debating where your heart is at the moment. But you and I both know deep inside, you have the answer."

He just nodded. It was true. He did know who his heart belonged to. "But I'm still so confused."

"That's why I'm here to help."

He gave her a confused look but said nothing. Yue was starting to walk forward through the air and he followed her quietly.

The mid air below him soon turned into grassy patches and he knew then that he was in the Spirit World. The sky above was pale blue, but everything still seemed a little fuzzy. Yue stopped short and two grown tree rose up from the ground in a twisted-like manner.

Sokka had to step back a but to take in what was before him.

A hole in the tree started to appear and a clear glass filled in the gap. The glass looked like a bubble with all its unique features. He could see a faint rainbow plastered across it.

The two face of Toph and Suki suddenly appeared on the glass. Suki was in her Kyoshi Warrior uniform and Toph was in her Blind Bandit get-up with her new headband holding up her hair. They looked as they always did but he thought they looked as beautiful as ever.

"These are the two souls who are holding your heart. Toph," she gestured to her tree, "and Suki."

"Oh, Yue, I don't know who to choose. I have feelings for both of them and I just can't let either of them go." he pleaded, looking Yue in the eye.

"Yes, but you have different feelings for both of them. Just like you have different feelings with me." she graced him with a smile.

"I know, I'm sorry, Yue, I—I—just—" he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Yue just laughed, which took him back a little. "Don't worry, Sokka, you don't have to explain yourself."

He sighed of relief.

"I understand what you mean. I'm not mad. And even though I will still love you, I was so glad when I found out you were able to open your heart once again. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you didn't."

He smiled and nodded.

"With your problem here, I think we should start at the beginning."

Everything disappeared and he was once again on Kyoshi Island. And the scene of how he and Suki met played before him.

"You met Suki here way before you met me."

"Yeah, I remember. Oh, there she is." he pointed at her with mere casualty.

Suki had told Sokka that if he wanted to train with them, he had to follow all the rules.

"You still had that amazing humor of yours. Though, I don't recall you telling me you wore a dress." she said with a chuckle.

"Eh, it's not a subject I like to bring up." he chuckles.

"Ah, now I know why you're such a lame fighter. You were beaten up by a girl!"

"Hey! Before Aang showed up, I've never even set so much as a foot out of the South Pole. So don't judge me! And at least I got better, fast! I had no former training whatsoever." He tried to put pride in his voice but failed.

"If you say so." she giggles.

Zuko had come and Suki brought Sokka to the back lot of a house.

"Suki was the first ever girl who showed any interest me. She was my first kiss, too. Even if it was on the cheek." he stared at the scene, deep in thought.

"Don't you think that's the reason why you have feelings for her?" she said, as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Huh, I've never really thought about it that way." he began to rethink his feelings for Suki.

"Uhu, now why don't we see how you met Toph, now, shall we?"

The sound of her name made his face light up. He was looking at all sides and jumping up and down. "Toph? Toph? Where?"

Yue stared at him with an "I told you so" look on her face.

Sokka noticed this and cleared his throat, trying to look casual once again. "Um, what? Who? Oh, Toph. Okay, let's see her then."

Yue just shook her head as Sokka turned away, in hopes of hiding the blush that crept to his cheeks.

The burnt village of Kyoshi Island soon faded and the streets of Gaoling replaced it. That faded as well and the Earth Rumble arena popped into view.

He saw being introduced and he quickly cheered for her, "Go, Toph!"

Toph was insulting The Boulder and they began throwing rocks at each other.

Sokka saw that he was booing Toph and cheering for The Boulder.

"I never booed at Toph, did I?" he was really regretting it.

Yue didn't want to upset him more, so she chose her words carefully and changed the scene to when Sokka fell into the bushes of the Beifong Estate. "Not exactly. But you two did get into quite a rough start."

"Yeah, we did, didn't we?" there was awe in his tone.

"You did. But just look at how much you two have grown—from merely strangers who always bickered at each other, to the best of friends in the whole world. You two have gone through so much together, and it'd be a shame if you'd just throw all that away. You're practically inseparable!" she went on, playing from the time they were chased by Azula.

"She's my best friend," he nodded.

Toph was suddenly once in the water again, a Sokka screaming that he would save him.

He just played with his wolf-tail.

"She was really counting on you, you know." Yue remarked.

Sokka jerked his head up and started at Yue, completely oblivious. "What do you mean?"

His former lover just gestured to the scene.

"Oh, Sokka! You saved me!" Toph had said.

Sokka eyes bulged out of his head and he thought of passing out. Who was this? This isn't the Toph he knew.

"Wait, wait, wait!" he pleaded. "Rewind! Rewind!" he saw what he wanted, then jumped. "Is this a trick or something?!"

"No, Sokka. Just a memory."

"Wait, wait, wait. So you mean, that Toph kissed Suki?" she nodded. "Toph thought it was me?" she nodded once again. "Toph. Was. Supposed. To. Kiss. Me?!" he almost screamed.

Yue just nodded.

It was too much for him. He was feeling so happy yet angry at himself at the same time. That was supposed to be him! Toph was supposed to kiss him! Not her! "Yue, I'm feeling a little bit lightheaded." he pointed out, wobbling around and then dropping to the floor.

"I knew I should have shown it to him last!"


End file.
